America's Dare
by AnieMewManga
Summary: During a hearty game of "Truth or Dare", Switzerland gets a dare involving going to an Austrian casino. However, he gets lost in the 'fun' and forgets his dare, gambling, and getting drunker by the second. (First chapter is pure crack, while the epilogue is a bit more "non-cracky") (Rated for safety)
1. The Austrian Casino

Anie: Back from the dead everyone!

Lukas: Hoo-ray *sarcasm*

Mathias: Aw, come on, Norge, don't be like that~!

Lukas: *starts choking Denmark with his tie*

Anie: *ignores* Anyways, I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to the genius, Himaruya.

Tino: Um…On with the show!

* * *

He looked around at his surroundings, wondering why he even bothered to show up. Then he remembered. _Stupid American. Stupid "Truth or Dare". _ He sat on a barstool, ordering a drink.

He took a swig, grumbling and complaining, completely forgetting the reason he was there. He finished and ordered another….

_*~Time Skip~*_

He drank _waaay_ more than he should have. Now Switzerland was wasted beyond belief, gambling away all his money in an Austrian casino. Vash put another coin into the machine. He pulled the lever, and waited. When the spinning stopped, he looked at the screen, with wide eyes. Switzy then started to laugh with a drunken joy. He whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of his winning screen.

After stumbling around for a while, Vash finally found who he was looking for. "Whoo~ Hey, look Aust! You owe meh a lot~ *hic* Gimmeh mah moooneys!" he blabbered on to the Austrian man as he showed him the picture. Said Austrian just scoffed at the picture and told the Swiss, "Hmph, that's just an error in the system. I owe you nothing" in his snobbiest tone.

Vash fell to his knees and yelled "Noooooooooo!" in a 'dramatic-movie-tone'. He picked himself up and dragged himself out the doors. He called over a taxi and went back to the World Hotel.

__-The Next Day-__

Waking up in the hotel bed, Switzerland held his head and groaned. Trying to piece together what happened the night before, his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, LIECHTENSTEIN!" Then ran out the door, light speed.

* * *

Anie: This is actually based on true events. A Swiss man went to an Austrian casino and thought he won 53 million. The picture he took on his phone actually helped prove him wrong, for there were only 2 out of the 3 winning thingys on the screen.

Sequoia(OC): Part 2?

Anie: Oh, right. The second chapter is a bit less cracky and dips into my head-canon Lili.

Sequoia: Oh, and it's a lot longer.

Anie: Yeah. Ok, see ya', thanks for reading. *grins*


	2. Epilouge

Anie: EXTENDO ENDING!

Germany: *facepalm* How much sleep did you get?

Anie: IdunnolessthanthreehoursIthi nk. I had a looooot of coffee~

Prussia: Figures she'd need caffeine to stay awake, unlike the awesome me. I don't need sleep!

Germany: Bruder, you fell asleep in the cab after last night's conference. I had to carry you home.

Prussia: That proves nothing!

Anie:IdonotownHetaliaAxisPowersor WorldSeriesortheupcomingBeau tifulWorldoranythingmuchreal lyIreallywanttothoughandblab lablablablabla*babbles on and on and on*

* * *

Switzerland raced into the casino. Panicking, he ran around, trying to find his little sister. "LIECHTENSTEIN!?" he called, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" The poor guy was almost in tears. Frantic, he rushed towards Austria. "Austria, have you seen Liechtenstein anywhere?!" Vash's voice was worried and anxious. "Your sister?" Austria replied confused. His face brightened up, "Oh, you mean Lili! Follow me."

Austria then started to lead Switzerland to the back room, where all the performers and waitresses go to take a break. He walked down a long-ish corridor with doors lining the walls. He led Vash towards the door at the very end, the one with the star on it. "You know, she really saved the show last night" Austria started, breaking the tense silence, "My star was sick with stomach flu and couldn't make it. Hungary found your sister and, when asked, she agreed to take her place."

They made it to the end of the hallway. Austria softly knocked on the door, as if not to disturb her. A quiet yawn was heard from the room, followed by a (slightly annoyed) "Come in" from Liechtenstein. The door was opened to reveal her lying on a couch, watching TV, with a cup of coffee. She sat up, back still facing them, and stretched. "Aust, what 'cha want this time?" she said, knowing it was him, "I told you, I _can't_ perform again. But, another gift is a different story…" Lili took a sip of her coffee and turned to face her guests.

She gasped and dropped her (now empty) cup of coffee. Switzerland ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Liechtenstein. I promise to never leave you alone again" he then looked her over, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you injured anywhere?" Vash started to nag to his sister like a worried mother.

He stopped when he heard an "ahem" from behind him. He turned around to see Austria holding out an envelope. Lili was about to take it, but Switzy grabbed it first. He opened it up to find 500$ in cash (too lazy to find foreign currency). "Wha-how-why-what?" Vash asked, befuddled. "Um, it's my pay…" Lili started, "for my performance…"

After saying this, Austria and Lili both turned pink and suddenly, found the walls very interesting. Switzerland decided to just say nothing, and drag his sister out of there. Liechtenstein timidly waved to Austria and dropped a piece of paper on the table before she was pulled out. With a wink, Lili was lugged out the casino.

Getting in the taxi, Switzerland stayed silent. Trying to sort out his conflicting emotions. He was overjoyed he got his sister back. Angry because Austria "forced" her to perform in a club. Disappointed because, deep down, he knew it was her choice. Guilty because he was the one who left her there in the first place. And angry again because he just tacked the blame on America, for giving him that stupid dare in the first place.

Liechtenstein, looked out the window, her face tinted a slight pink. She remembered what she left for Austria at the casino, and giggled. _Oh, bruder, you are so naïve~_

_*.-With Austria-.*_

After getting his blush under control, Austria noticed the paper left on the coffee table. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Call me, I'm free to preform on weekends~_

_Lili _ _  
_

After reading the paper, Austria grinned. For however innocent she may look, Liechtenstein was the best performer he's ever seen.

* * *

Anie: Yeah...My head-canon Lili has a secret party-girl side *looks to the side sheepishly*

Sequoia:...Um, Ok?

Anie: Oh, and I imagined Lili to be wearing, like, some kind of pajama-like clothes, probably a little to big for her. I was thinking that Hungary gave her something to wear to spend the night.

Sequoia:Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism would be nice.

Anie: Yeah, I love getting feedback, it makes me feel happy that someone actually took time to read my stuff. *grins*

Sequoia: Bye~


End file.
